


Only Human

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [59]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: August 21st, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissIn the end they were both only human after all.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> This story's Agony status is 'Bliss' because Casper suffers.

~August 21st, 1934~

* * *

 

9:30 AM, every day before starting work it was routine to endure the usual check up with Doctor Hackenbrush. Mechanical. That's how one would describe Casper Hall during these check ups.  
  
"Have you taken your morning dosage of pills as I ordered?" "  
  
Yes."  
  
Doctor Hackenbrush would always ask that in the very beginning. The same question, every time. Casper sat quietly on the medical bed as always. Sometimes he could speak up a storm to the good doctor but those times weren't often.  
  
"Have you noticed any changes in your heartbeat? Any sudden pains?"

"No."  
  
Casper would then unbutton the first three or four buttons of his shirt and allowed Doctor Hackenbrush access with his stethoscope. He shivered when the cold metal touched his warm skin.  
  
"Breathe in and out for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He was always asked to breathe by the doctor when he listened to his heart. Casper had stopped studying the doctor's face while he listened. He realized there was no point in trying to predict if the result was good or bad.  
  
"Now I'll listen to your lungs so keep breathing."

"Okay."  
  
Doctor Hackenbrush slightly climbed onto the bed and lifted up the backside of Casper's shirt. The cold metal touched his back this time and he felt it roaming around. There was a firm hand on his shoulder, to keep him from leaping away or something to that effect.  
  
"How many pills do you take?"

"Six."  
  
Doctor Hackenbrush removed himself from Casper and went back to his clipboard, scribbling down a few lines here and there. He always asked and said the same things, a practiced routine.  
  
"How often do you take them? Just morning? Just night? Both?"

"Both."

Casper fixed his shirt with trembling hands. A side effect of his medication. It usually lasted for an hour after consumption of the medication, and soon that hour would've passed.  
  
"All pills at once?"

"Yes."  
  
Doctor Hackenbrush stabbed a period onto his paper and began packing his things up. Their check up was pretty much over. Casper fiddled idly with a scrap of paper he'd found on the medical bed, blank, he perked up in alarm when he heard the sound of running water and the shake of a pill bottle.  
  
"Your dosage is to be upped to eight pills every morning and night."

"...what?"  
  
Casper tried to think of any reason why his medication should be increased. He felt healthy. No pains or irregularities. He felt perfectly fine. A glass of water was pushed towards his face and a open hand filled with eight pills.  
  
"Swallow."

"But I alread-"

"Swallow."

The glass along with the pills were sat aside and Doctor Hackenbrush pinned the red haired man down to the medical bed. Casper struggled and kicked while yelling like he was experiencing true terror at the hands of the doctor. The doctor was one of only four people in Casper Hall's entire life who would ever terrify him to his very shattered soul.   
  
Doctor Hackenbrush had a lot of training restraining difficult patients who fought their medication and with ease scooped up the pills once more with one hand while the other went towards Casper's mouth. A strong pair of fingers forced Casper's mouth open wide then with a swift hand those eight pills were tossed inside. Doctor Hackenbrush then clamped one hand down Casper's mouth to prevent him from spitting out the pills.   
  
Without even letting his face twitch Doctor Hackenbrush took the glass of water and in a lightning fast motion poured the water into Casper's mouth while his now free hand clamped down on Casper's nose to force him to swallow. The glass now empty was sat down gently on the table next to bed and the doctor's hand clamped down on Casper's water filled mouth.   
  
"Hello Doctor, the check up should be over now, right?" Joey's somewhat cheerful albeit tired voice suddenly filled the room as Joey opened the door and stepped inside slightly balancing on his cane/ Joey's cheerful attitude dropped immediately when he took in the scene happening on the medical bed. He saw Doctor Hackenbrush on top of Casper who was struggling and....crying? Joey had never seen Casper cry, ever.  
  
"Doctor what are you doing?! Remove yourself from Mister Hall at once!" Joey rushed over and started tugging Doctor Hackenbrush off of Casper who's eyes were starting to look a little unfocused. The doctor's keen eyes must've picked up what he wanted to see since he suddenly let go of his patient without any struggle.  
  
"Now I want you to take this exact dosage tonight before you head to bed and we'll discuss any possible changes you may have experienced in your health today tomorrow." Doctor Hackenbrush said with a blank tone and got off the gasping red haired man without much flare. Casper gasped for air and spat out water while holding himself with a terror stricken expression. Joey blinked with a shocked expression and watched the Doctor dust off his glasses before gathering up his things like nothing in particular had just happened.  
  
"Doctor...that-"

"Mister Drew in my line of work you require an unyielding resolve and iron will. You have sought out my medical expertise in order to keep Mister Hatheway over there alive for as long as medical science may allow. If you are going to start questioning my methods of caring for my patients then I politely request you to think over who in this room knows more than the other about the medical field, you or me?"Doctor Hackenbrush said coldly and then nodded farewell. He disappeared out of the door like a phantom, leaving the two men in the room on different levels of fear filled.  
  
Joey tapped his cane a few times to calm himself before turning his attention to Casper who was looking much more worse to wear. He was visibly shaking like he was caught in a earthquake and he was pale as a ghost. Joey hobbled over and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Cas? Is it the pills?"

"Y-y-y-" The red head was too shaken to properly speak but he opted to nod. He meekly pointed with a quivering finger towards the glass and it took Joey a bit of time to understand what his friend wanted. He poured the water and wordlessly helped the shaking man into a sitting position.  
  
Casper held the glass but soon the tremors in his body got to the glass as well and most of the water ended up on his pants. Joey said nothing and kindly refilled the glass but this time he cupped Casper's pale face and helped him drink the water.  
  
Once the glass was empty it was once more sat aside. The silence was thick between the two men before it was broken by something unfamiliar to Joey's ears. The studio director glanced down and saw a sight he felt stab him deep inside. The sight of Casper Hall sobbing heavily into his hands.  
  
Joey couldn't think of any words to say that could possibly make him feel better. He pulled him close and allowed him to cry on him if he so wished.   
  
All Joey had to do was glance down to his bad leg and cane to gain his own understanding of the despair and humiliation Casper felt over this whole thing, the vulnerability of their own mortality and the need to rely on artificial means to keep themselves functional.  
  
They were only human and they both hated it.


End file.
